1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to programming-limited type semiconductor memories, and more particularly to a data management system for programming-limited type semiconductor memories, such as flash memories having a limited number of times that the programming operation can be repeatedly performed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Programming-limited type semiconductor memories, such as EPROMs, EEPROMs and flash memories, are widely used. These programming-limited type semiconductor memories have limited numbers of times that the programming operation can be performed. Particularly, flash memories are very attractive in view of the production cost. Normally, the number of times that programming of EPROMs and EEPROMs can be performed is limited to approximately 1.times.10.sup.5, and the number of times that programming of flash memories can be performed is limited to approximately 1.times.10.sup.4. When the number of times that programming of a programming-limited type semiconductor memory exceeds the allowable number, defective memory cells may occur.
Meanwhile, the number of times that data can be repeatedly written into magnetic hard disks is approximately 1.times.10.sup.6. Hence, it is required to increase the number of times that programming of programming-limited type semiconductor memories can be carried out.